Jealousy Can Be Fun Sometimes
by nienlovesjonas
Summary: This is an old one-shot I wrote months ago. It's about two friends who are flirting unconsious. Will they ever be together?


"Hey Miles, need a ride?" "Yes, please." "Kay, see you in 5." "Bye." I was talking on the phone to Nick Jonas. He's the popular guy in our school and I'm not popular but I'm friends with almost everybody. We're really good friends and we have every class together and he's my lab partner. He's really sweet meanwhile other people say he's a player. I think people are just jealous. We live near each other, so he always gives me a ride to school, when I need one. Isn't he sweet? Whatever, so he picked me up at my house. I was applying my mascara when I heard the front door shut and Nick say "Hello Mrs. Cyrus, is Miley ready?" "Why don't you go take a look for yourself." My mother said and I heard Nick walking on the staircase. _Fuck!_ I thought. _I'm not even ready!_ _SHIT._ My bedroom door opened, when I saw Nick walking in. "Hey Miles, you ready?" He said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Yeah, just a second." I said, and applied my lip gloss just a little bit more and grabbed my bag and went to the door. "You coming?" I said with a smirk while he was staring at where I just stood. "Yeah." "Then come on!" I said joking. "You better watch it Cyrus!" He said in a warning tone with a big smirk on his face. "Uh-oh" I said, running down the stairs, giving my mom a peck on her cheek, shouting a quick goodbye and run out the door. Two minutes later, Nick came out of my house. "I gave you a kiss on the cheek and now I want a hug from you" He said opening his arms with a smile. I hugged him for a minute and pulled away. "Now come on, schools waiting for us." I said with sarcasm.

Once he parked his car on the school parking lot, we went out of the car, said a quick goodbye and went to our own friends. I walked to Demi and Nick went to Joe. Demi and Joe are a couple. They are so cute together. I wish I had a boyfriend. You know, I have a secret crush on Nick. Only Demi knows but I have no doubt that Joe knows it too. She tells him everything. "Hey Miles!" Demi said, giving me a hug. "Hey Dems, how ya doin?" I asked. "I'm fine. You?" "I'm great!" I said smiling. "Why, cause Nick gave you ride to school?" "Shut upp!" I said, slapping Demi's arm playfully. "Come on, I wanna go to Joe. Haven't seen him since yesterday." She smiled. Demi is so lovesick, haha. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah right, let's go." We walked over to Nick and Joe. Well, I was walking and Demi practically run over to Joe. I stood right next to Nick, when he wrapped an arm around my waist. I could swear people were jealous of me, because they would think I'm Nick's girlfriend. Whatever. "Thanks for the ride from this morning." I said, pecking his cheek. I saw him blushing and laughed. "No problem Miles, any time." He said to me smiling really big. That was weird. He never blushed of something I did. I think. I'm so confused. Could he have a crush on me, just like I did? The first bell ringing interrupted my thoughts. "Come on Nick, we have Chemistry." I said. He gave me a weird look. "I mean as subject." I blushed really hard while he was laughing at me. "Just kidding Mi." He said, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. He is so cute. That's why I have a crush on him. He's so sweet and cute.

"Did you saw that?" "Did I see what, baby?" I said to Joe. I swear he could be so confusing sometimes. "Nick and Miley." I gave him a confused look. "They look al lovey-dovey!" "They would make such a great couple." I said to Joe. "We should hook them up!" "How about you talk to Nick, about asking Miley out for the school dance and I talk to Miley?" I could see Joe thinking. "You-are-a-genius my beautiful, smart and talented, not to forget hot girlfriend!" "Why, thank you my hot boyfriend." I said giving him a kiss. "See ya later, babe." "Bye." I said walking to my first class. This was a master plan.

"So, Nick." "What do you want now Joe?" Joe is my brother and best friend. He could be so annoying sometimes. "You know the upcoming dance right? Well, with who are you going?"

"Joe, I'm NOT going with Selena, because we're both popular!" "Well, I was thinking you were going to ask Mileyy." I was smiling at the thought of Miley in a beautiful dress. "I see you're are going to ask her." He smiled big. I guess he already knew I had a big crush on Miley. "Is it oblivious?" "Actually, yes. I mean putting you're arm on her waist, giving her a kiss on her cheek …" `I blushed. "Aw, has little Nicky a crush on Mileyyy?" He pinched my cheeks. "Right, I'm going to ask Miley for the dance, tomorrow morning when I pick her up for school." Heck, I sure was a nervous wreck. But I'm going to ask her for sure.

Meanwhile with Miley and Demi

"Hey, Miles?" "What's up Dems?" "With who are you going to the dance?" Gosh, do I have to tell it ten times or something? "Demi, I already told you, I'm not going with Cody because he has a stupid little crush on me!" "Okay, good. But if anyone asks you till tomorrow say no. Kay?" "Whatever." Hmm, what could she mean with 'if anyone asks you out till tomorrow say no'

"Hey Miley?" "What's up, Nick?" "Is it okay if I give you a ride to school tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure. Thanks." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, that's so cute!

"Kay, see you tomorrow morning. Bye!" "Bye and thanks for the ride!" "No problem."

I walked towards my door and waved before I walked in. Through the window I saw him riding away. I can't wait till tomorrow morning.

The doorbell ringing woke me up from my sleep. Wait, THE DOORBELL! I sat up quickly looked over my phone to see what time it is. WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S ALREADY 7.50!

A/N School starts in my country at 8.30 : )

Oh no, Nick was going to pick me up. Fuck, he's the on at the door. I heard footsteps coming closer to my room. What was I going to do? Just pretend to sleep, yeah. I laid down just when Nick came into my room. Perfect timing Miley, I thought. "Hey Miles, wake up." Nick said in a sweet voice. I felt he was stroking my cheek. He's such a cutie. "Mi, wake up. You're already late." I fluttered my eyes open, pretending I just woke up. "Hey Nick, what are you doing here and how late is it?" He chuckled. "Miles, it's already 7.56" "Wait," I rubbed my left eye. "did you just say 7.56?" "Yeah, now come on, get up and get ready then we can go to school." He said smiling. I flashed him a cute smile. "Okay, I'll just take a quick shower and stuff. Can you choose some clothes for me?" I said really sweet. "Yeah sure, but hurry up!"

After I took a quick shower and dried my hair real quick. I walked out of the bathroom in my underwear with a towel above it. "Is this good?" Nick asked not really sure about the clothes he picked. "Yeah, it's great. Thanks. Do you think you could make me some breakfast and bring it up here?" "Yeah sure." "Thanks!" When I was dressed he came in my room with a tray, with a plate witch some bacon and eggs. There were also two kinda notes on the tray.

I wonder what that would be. "Hey Nick, thanks for making breakfast." I smiled really cute, knowing he would smile too. I quickly ate all the stuff he made and took it downstairs to the kitchen. I took the two mysterious tickets with me, grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. Before I walked to the car I locked the house and walked off the lawn. Suddenly, I heard loud banging on my front door. Quickly realizing Nick was still inside my locked house, I walked up to the door with a tomato red face. "Sorry, I was such in a hurry!" Nick smiled. "It's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?" I nodded and dragged him to his car.

"What are the tickets for, Nick?" I asked while we were on our way to school. "Go look for yourself." I took the tickets out of the front pocket of my bag and gasped when I realized what it was. "Do you want to go to the dance with me, please? To be honest, I've liked you for a long time and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask you out." He said turning his body to mine when we were waiting for the red light to turn green. "I would love to!" I almost screamed out. Nick sighed relieved. "Good." And with that, the light turned green and we were on our journey to school again.

"Thank you so much for asking me!" I said giving a tight hug. "Thank you so much for saying yes." He whispered into my ear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Selena shooting dagger to me. I quickly turned my head the other way, making my head bump into Nick's. "Ow, sorry." He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek. "It's okay. What's wrong?" I sighed, he always knew when something was wrong with me. "It's just, Selena is so jealous and I don't like her shooting glares at me." He smiled again, but this time more evil. "Let's make her more jealous." And with that being said, he turned his head to softly crash his lips onto mine. I kissed back with all the passion I had. While we were kissing he turned a bit so Selena would see us kissing. When we pulled away, we heard Selena stomping away with her little followers behind her. Nick had to laugh but I decided I wanted his lips on mine again. So I did the easiest thing that came to my mind. I pulled him by his jacket and crashed his lips against mine again. The kiss intensified when Nick pushed me softly against the hood of the car. "Wow, get a room would ya?" I heard Joe say. I also heard Demi slapping him on the head and dragging him away. We broke away when the bell rang. We both smiled and made our way to Chemistry with me leaning against him with the biggest smile I could muster.


End file.
